


Magic is a messy business

by reginangoh



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when I wake up in the living room of the 2P F.A.C.E family? And kidnapped not long after? Why is Oliver and England fighting over a 14 year old girl? Will there be peace or will the 2P go to war with their 1P? Please Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened and personally I don't know. All I remember is going to sleep...I swear I didn't do any kind of spell!

"Hey! Hey wake up!" Regina groan softly as she curl up more and hug her toy dog, Brownie, closer while trying to ignore the noisy voice.

It was quiet for a few minutes, thinking that they have given up waking her up she tries to go back to sleep only to jump back in shock by a loud 'WAKE UP' near her ear. "What the hell!?" She look up and almost screamed when she saw a pair of red eyes starring down at her, almost.

She froze in shock as the red eyes male with red hair smirk down at her. "Well well, look who finally decided to join us."

Regina continue starring at the male for awhile before she got bored and glance around while making sure she keeps an eye on the male. She frown when she saw that she's in an unknown living room and there's another long blonde hair male with his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses leaning against the wall not far from them.

"Where am I?" She asked as she hug her Brownie closer, glad that she had decided to wear some pants to sleep yesterday, the last thing she wants is for her kidnappers to see her in any stage of undress, it's not a good idea to give them ideas.

"You're in our house, now that I've answered your question it's your turn to answer mine, how the fuck did you get in?" The red eyes male asked while crossing his arms.

Regina look up at him with a confused look on her face. "What?" The red eye male roll his eyes. "Are you deaf? I asked you how you get in, what are you anyway? A robber? Homeless person?"

She stare at him with a look that clearly states that she's questioning his intelligent. "Right...I'm a homeless person who likes to break into people's house to take a nap in the middle of their living room instead of their guest rooms because sleeping on the cold hard floor is sooooooo comfortable and I won't be noticed by the family because of my awesome power..." She said sarcastically.

The man leaning against the wall chuckle softly as the red eye man glare at her angry. "Why you little..." He growled as he pull out a baseball bat that has nails sticking out of it.

Regina's eyes widen when she saw the bat and close her eyes in fear while hugging Brownie closer when she saw the bat swinging down at her head.

"Boys! I'm back!" Regina open her eyes curiously at the new voice to find the bat stopped just over her head. She slowly move away from the red eye male to the the male leaning against the wall before looking over to the doorway only to see a cheerful male with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there carrying a few bags of groceries.

He tilt his head curiously when he saw Regina. "Well hello there, Poppet." He said while smiling widely at her. "Hi?" She glance over towards the red eye man who looks about ready to kill her and quickly said. "Those look heavy, here let me help you." She said quickly as she rush to his side to get away from the glaring male.

"Oh that's very generous of you! But it won't be polite to have a lovely lady like you carry such heavy items." He said as red eye tsk softly. "She aren't no lady, Oliver. She broke into our house!" He growl as he point his bat at her, making her hide behind Oliver.

"I didn't break in! I am 100% sure that I went to sleep in my own bed so it's not my fault that I woke up in some stranger's living room!" She defend herself, hoping that Oliver will keep her safe from getting her head creaked open.

Oliver turn his head to look at the girl hiding behind him and studied her before asking. "Poppet, have you been doing magic?" Regina look up at him before shaking her head. "No...I've never done any kind of magic before in my life." "Hmm...interesting..."

"What's so interesting?" The male leaning against the wall asked as he push himself away from the wall and walk towards them with his hands in his pocket. "Well Matt, Poppet over here is covered by magic, showing signs that a spell has been done on her not long ago."

"How are we sure she isn't lying?" Red eye growled, still sore that she made a fool out of him. "Oh Allen, that's simple! The magic around her feels different from her magic core." He explained as Allen yelled. "It's Al!"

Oliver ignore Allen as he continues studying Regina. "Hmm...it feels familiar but I just can't put my finger on where I've felt it before...oh how rude of me! Introduces introduces! I'm Oliver, the is Matt and this is Allen." He introduce as he point at him, the guy who was leaning against the wall and ending with red eye who yelled. "AL!"

Regina smile as she come out from behind Oliver and bow slightly. "It's nice to meet you~ My name is Regina and this is Brownie!" She said as she show her toy dog to him.

"Childish much." Al mattered softly. Regina huff softly as she hug Brownie closer. "Oh don't mind him Poppet~ He's just jealous that he doesn't have a cute little puppy like you~ Now why don't you help me put the groceries away?" Oliver asked as he lead her towards the kitchen.

Regina nod her head as she let him lead her into the kitchen. "Err...excuse me but may I know where I am? Like which country I'm in?" She asked as she stare at the Walmart plastic bags that he place down.

"You're in the United States of America right now, Poppet~" He answered as he put away the ice creams. "Oh...okay..." She said softly as she place Brownie on her head and starts putting groceries away.

She hum softly while putting things away and suddenly feel Brownie being pulled off her head. "Hey!" She turns around, ready to scold one of the boys only to come face to face with a polar bear with Brownie in it's mouth hanging by her tail.

"Err...can you please return Brownie to me?" She asked nervously as she reach out to take back her dog. The polar bear growl softly, making Regina quickly pull her hand back. "Aww come on! She's my baby!" Regina look at the polar pleadingly. The polar bear tilt his head, wondering why the human in front of him isn't running away, usually human would run away screaming once they see him.

"Kuma, give it back to her." Matt ordered as he walk into the kitchen with Oliver behind him, having been called away from his hockey game by Oliver to deal with his bear. Kuma growl unhappy and place Brownie back onto Regina's head. Regina smile happily and hug Kuma gently. "Thank you so much, Kuma!" She gently kiss his cheek before going towards Matt and Oliver while hugging Brownie to thank them.

Kuma tilt his head curiously at the human and follow her to Matt and Oliver. He gently nuzzle her hand, she pat him gently while smiling. "Your fur is very soft~" She coo softly as she wrap her arms around him and nuzzle him gently. "He must really like you, usually he would rip people's head off." Matt said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's because Poppet is so cute!" Oliver said cheerfully as he skip into the kitchen. "I'll make some cupcakes~" Regina look up at Oliver with hopeful eyes. "Cupcakes? Can I help? Please please pretty pretty please?" She asked as she let go of Kuma and goes towards Oliver, making Kuma growl unhappily and follow her while trying to get her to cuddle him again. "Of course you can, Poppet!" Oliver said happily. "I wish the boys would be more like you~ They never want to help me~" He said while taking the ingredients out. Matt roll his eyes and call Kuma to follow him as he goes back to the living room to continue watching hockey. Kuma growl unhappily but follow his owner obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver smile as he place all the ingredients on the table. "Okay~ We'll be making chocolate cupcakes today~" Regina grin widely. "Yay! I love chocolate!" She said happily. "Oh hold on, I need to put Brownie away." She said before going towards the living room.

"Matt? Kuma? Can you please take care of Brownie for me while I'm baking with Oliver?" She asked politely. "Yeah whatever." Matt matter before taking another sip of his beer. "Thank you!" She said happily and hand Brownie to Kuma so she doesn't disturb Matt farther. "Take good care of her okay, Kuma?" She smile as Kuma nod his head and curl around Brownie protectively. "Thank you~" She coo and gently kiss his head. "See you later~" She said before going back to the kitchen.

"I'm back~" Regina grin as she stand next to Oliver. "Welcome back, Poppet~ I've already preheat the oven and line the muffin pan with cupcake liners. So let's get started with the cupcakes~ First we need to whisk 1/2 cup of unsweetened natural cocoa powder, 3/4 cup of all-purpose flour, 1/2 teaspoon of baking soda, 3/4 teaspoon of baking powder, and 1/4 teaspoon of salt together in a large bowl until thoroughly combined." He said as he pour the ingredients into a big bowl and start mixing.

"What can I do to help?" Regina asked as she watch Oliver. "Oh you can help with the wet ingredients, whisk 2 large eggs, 1/2 cup granulated sugar, 1/2 cup packed light brown sugar, 1/3 cup vegetable oil and 2 teaspoons vanilla extract together until completely smooth~" Regina listen carefully and nod her head. "Okie!" She said before she starts doing what she was told.

"Are you done, Poppet?" Regina nods her head. "Yep!" "Great! Now pour half of the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and add 1/4 cup of buttermilk....good good~ Now whisk them gently for awhile before adding the rest of the wet ingredients and another 1/4 of buttermilk and whisk again~ Very good, Poppet!" Oliver grin widely, pleased with the girl. "Now you'll need to pour the batter into the cupcakes liners, only fill it halfway so it doesn't spill over the side." He said as he use a spoon to to fill the liners. Regina watch him carefully before picking up a spoon and start filling the liners, looking up whenever she fill up halfway to check with Oliver to see if she added correctly only for the man to smile proudly at her each time which made her smile back happily.

"Okay now while it's baking I'll clean up while you go watch some tv with Matt~" Oliver said as he place the cupcakes into the oven. "I can help you clean up." Regina said as she pick the whisk and spoons. "Oh no no no, I can handle the cleaning myself. Go clean up and join Matt~" He said as he take the whisk and spoon from her before leading her out of the kitchen. "The bathroom is the first room on the left~" Regina pout but nods her head. "Okay..." She said as she heads towards the bathroom to wash up.

Once she's done washing up she head to the living room only to find Matt and Al fighting. She stare at them for a while before deciding that it's not worth the pain to try and break the fight so she sat down next to Kuma. Kuma place Brownie on Regina's head before cuddling closer to her as she reach for the remote and change the channel.

"Who are you?" A bored voice asked. Regina jump slightly in surprise, she was so engrossed in the show she was watching she didn't notice the long blonde hair male enter the house and sit down on the couch next to her or that Al and Matt has stopped fighting and are nowhere in the living room. "Err...I'm Regina, Sir." She said shyly as she press herself closer to Kuma. Kuma nuzzle her cheek to calm her down as he wrap one of his paw around her.

The male rise his eyebrow at the polar bear's action. "Call me Francois. Why are you here?" Regina shrug her shoulders. "Oliver said a spell was done on me that sent me here." Francois roll his eyes as he lean back against his seat and light up a cigarette, making Regina wave the smoke while moving away from Francois.

"Poppet! The cupcakes are ready~" Oliver said happily as he came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cupcakes with pink frosting. "Yay!" Regina cheer happily as she got onto her feet and rush towards Oliver.

"Don't eat them." Matt said as he come down from the stairs. "Aww I didn't know you care about her, Mattie~" Al tease from behind him only to be hit in the stomach by Matt's hockey stick. "Don't call me that and it'll be troublesome if someone Kuma like die."

Oliver pout. "I didn't put anything that'll hurt Poppet." "Right, like you didn't put anything that's not supposed to be in it." Matt roll his eyes.

As they ague about the safety of the cupcakes, Regina shrug her shoulders and took one before taking a bite. "Mmm...it's really good~ But the frosting taste a little weird...not in a bad way." She lick her lips.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it, Poppet!" Oliver said happily as he take a napkin to clean off the frosting that her tongue couldn't reach. Matt and Al stare at Regina with a surprised look on their face. "You actually like that shit!?" Al asked in shock.

"Language, Allen!" Oliver scold as Regina shrug her shoulders. "I don't see why you don't know why you two are so surprise, Oliver is a great baker." She said as Oliver grin widely. "Why thank you, Poppet~ I'm glad someone in this family enjoys my baking~"

"Okay first, she isn't family, hell we only know her for a few hours! Second, who the hell would like human meat in cupcakes!?" Al growled. "She is part of this family now and I didn't put human meat into the cupcakes! Only a little blood into the frosting!" Oliver hug Regina closely as she stare at the cupcake in her hand. "There's blood in the frosting?" Matt nod his head. "Human blood." Regina stare at the cupcake a while longer before shrugging her shoulders and happily finish up the rest of the cupcake.

Oliver grin happily as he clean away the frosting Regina got onto her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Poppet~" He coo happily as Matt and Al stare at Regina with a disbelief look on their face. "How the hell can you eat that fucking shit!?" Al yelled. Regina shrug her shoulders. "One, it tastes good. Two, it's only blood, it's not like there's meat in it." Oliver frown slightly. "You won't eat it if I put human meat in it?" "Well I don't like any kind of meat in cupcakes so if you cook it another way I'll eat it as long as it taste good." She said as she grab another cupcake.

Oliver hug her closer. "I'll ask Xiao to make you something!" He said happily as Matt and Al look sick. "I don't think that's a good idea, Oliver. He hates cute things and would most probably kill her." Matt said.

Regina frown at Matt. "I'm not cute! I'm big and scary! Rawr! Fear me!" She growl at the male who's bigger and taller than her with pink frosting around her mouth, making Oliver Aww softly and the two male in front of her bust out laughing. "He-hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" Regina pout, unhappy that they are laughing at her when she's trying to be scary.

"What's with all the noise?" Francois asked, finally getting up to see what's going on. "Francois~ Meet my new daughter~" Oliver said happily as he pick the small girl up and show her to Francois. Regina wave her hand, going along with what Oliver want, not wanting to end up in the street or in his cupcakes if she disagree with him.

"Hmm..." Francois hum as he rise his eyebrow. "I guess she can have one of the extra rooms, but she needs clothes." He said as he point at her pajamas. "Oh you're right! Let's go clothing shopping! And of course the boys will be going with us~ They'll need new clothes too~" He said while Al, Matt and Regina stare at Oliver with wide eyes and quickly run out of the house to get out of shopping. "I guess their excited~" He grin as he leave the house to catch his 'children' so they can start shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you see him?" Regina whispered softly as she wait behind the two boys. "Oi! Stop pushing!" Al hissed as he turn back to glare at Matt. "Shh quiet!" Matt hiss back as he look pass Al and his eyes widen behind his sunglasses. "Shit! It's Oliver! Run!" He grab the back of Al's shirt and Regina's hand as he starts running while dragging them along.

"Allen~ Mattie~ Regina~ Come out~ You'll enjoy the new clothes I have in mind~" Oliver giggle as he run after them. "Fucking shit!" Al yelled when he saw Oliver right behind them. He immediately pick Regina up and throw her over his shoulder before he starts running faster than before with Matt.

Regina cling onto Brownie tightly and wave slightly when she saw Oliver. "Hello." She greeted before patting Al's back. "Faster! I don't want to see what clothes Oliver have in mind!" She hissed with panic in her voice. "Shut up! I know! I know!" He yelled back.

"Shit! Death end!" Matt growl when they took the wrong turn. "Guys...guys! Start climbing or something!" Regina panicked as Oliver's footsteps get louder and louder until he's standing at the only exit while grinning widely. "Game over children~"

"Shit shit shit! What do we do, Matt!?" Al look towards his brother. "How would I know!?" Matt hissed back. "Okay. I have an idea." Al said as he place Regina on her feet. Matt glance towards Al as he rise his eyebrow. "What are you planning?" He asked but didn't get any answer.

"Al...Al what the hell are you doing?" Regina hiss as Al hold onto her tightly. "Sorry kid. But someone has to make the sacrifice." He said, making her eyes widen. "What do-" Was all she got out before Al push her into Oliver's arms and immediately run pass him with his brother the minute Oliver is distracted.

'Fuck!' Was what's going through Regina's mind as she look up at Oliver and smile nervously. "Hello again?" Oliver smile widely as he wrap his arm around Regina and drag her towards the nearest clothes shop. "It's only the two of us but don't worry it'll be fun~ I'll have to get Francois to pick up the boys clothes on a later date~"

"Can't you just ask him to pick up something for me too?" Regina asked softly as she look at all the clothes around them. "Knowing him he'll take his time and you need new clothes right now!" This won't do at all!" He said as he point at her oversized shirt and long pants that she wear to sleep. "Besides I always wanted to dress my daughter up~" He said happily as he pull her towards the dress selection of the shop.

~Time skip~

"Calm down, Kuma. She'll be back soon." Matt said from his seat on the couch. Kuma growl but lay down next to Matt and huff softly. "I still can't believe you throw her at Oliver to get out of shopping." Francois chuckle and finish his bottle of wine. "Yeah well he's happy so we don't have to worry about being forced into those girly clothes, besides she's a girl so I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Al said as flip through channels to find something to watch.

"We're home~ What do you think? Doesn't she look precious?" Oliver said happily as he walk into the living room while dragging a very unhappy Regina dressed in a light pink dress with a light blue bow around her waist and a hairband on her head that's decorated with light pink and light blue flowers. "Oh I have to wash and put her clothes away, play nice~" He said before skipping out of the living room.

"Aww aren't you the cutest~" Al teased before laughing out loud. Regina glare at him while hugging Brownie, who was lucky to escape Oliver's makeover. "I will skin you in your sleep and pour boiling hot water on you." She hissed angrily. Francois smirk as he point at her. "Well on the bright side, it just prove that she'll fit in here just fine." Matt gently pat her arm to calm her. "At least he didn't try to put makeup on you." "He wanted to! I had to BS my way out of it!" She hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change into something that doesn't make me look like a Disney Princess." She glare at Al once more before leaving to find one of the boys room.

She found Matt's room and she dig through his drawer for something to wear, she doesn't like digging through people's things but seeing as it is their fault she's in this dress she isn't going to be losing any sleep over it. She pull out one of Matt's shirt that is long enough to be a short dress for her and immediately change, once she's done she throw the dress and hairband on a pile of clothes in the corner of the room before going back to the living room.

"Hey isn't that my shirt?" Matt asked as Regina sat on the floor so she can cuddle with Kuma. "Yes, deal with it." She said as she place Brownie on her head. "What?" She asked as she look up at Francois. "How old are you? You can't be older than 10." Francois tilt his head as he study her. "Bet she's 9." Al said. "I'm 14." Regina said with an annoyed look on her face. "No way! You're so short!" Al laughed as he get off his seat and walk towards Regina to pick her up. "Look at you, so small and cute~" He tease her while smirking.

Regina glare at him. "I'm not cute! I'm scary! Now put me down!" She kick his stomach, making him drop her, and quickly run out of the kitchen and towards one of the bedroom. "Great...just great..." She groaned when she saw who's room she ended up in. "I sure hope Oliver isn't going to make my room look like this..." She yawn softly as she sat down on the floor. "Well I guess I can take a nap here..." She said softly as she lay down and curl around Brownie before falling asleep.

Oliver enter his room and smile softly. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, Poppet." He said softly as he pick her up gently and lay her on his bed. "Papa?" She whispered softly as she open her eyes sleepily. Oliver gasp softly and he feel his heart skipped a beat when he heard that word leave her lips. He smile happily as he gently stroke her hair. "I'm here sweetie. Go back to sleep." He said softly. Regina smile sleepily. "Nighty night, Papa." She said childishly before falling back to sleep.

Oliver smile softly as he tuck her in and gently kiss her forehead. He watch her sleep with his baby blue eyes as something dark grow inside him. "Sweet dreams, Poppet~ Papa will always protect you~" He whispered before leaving his room, his baby blue eyes filled with dark possessiveness now has a ring of pink in them. "You belong to me, my sweet sweet Poppet~"

~Outside the house~

"Are you sure about this? We can get into trouble if they find us!" England hissed at America. "Dude I'm sure! Your 2P was dragging a little girl around and now we have to save her!" "Shh! Quiet down! Or they'll hear us! We'll check his room but if she's not there we need to leave." He said as he drag America to his 2P's window. "I see her! We need to get her out for there!" America yelled as he smash through the window and pick the girl up. "Don't worry! The hero will save you!" "You idiot!" England hissed and pull him out of the window as the footsteps of the 2P are getting closer and closer to the room.

~Time skip~

Regina bury her face farther into Brownie as she tries to go back to sleep but soon gives up and open her eyes only to jump back and almost scream when she saw a pair of blue eyes starring at her, almost. "Dude! You're awake! I was worried that you're in a coma or something! Come on you need to meet the others!" He pick her up and run out of the room, making her cling onto him in fear that she'll be dropped.

"Guys! She's awake!" He yelled as he run into the room. "Anyway I'm America, that's England, France, China and Russia." He said as he point at the guy in green, the long blonde hair guy, the guy with long black hair and lastly the tallest guy in the room. "You idiot! You're not supposed to tell a human our secret!" The one he called England yelled. "Dude calm down. She's just a kid I doubt she'll remember it." America said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14! Now put me down!" "She's so cute!" China said as he pick her out of America's arms and hug her closely. "I'm not cute! I'm scary! Rawr! Fear me!" "Aww~ Look she's trying to be scary~" China coo as he nuzzle her gently. "Nuuuuuuuuuuu! I'm big and scary! Fear me!" She pout while trying to struggle free, not noticing that she's being watched but France noticed. "Angleterre~ Are you interested in little girls~" He teased. "Shut up frog..." He muttered while looking away. "Angleterre? Angleterre, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to get worried. "It's nothing...just...need some time alone..." England said as he walk away only to be stopped by France. "I know someone is wrong so either you tell us or we'll find out."

England sigh softly as he look down at his shoes. "You know how I used to visit Singapore before the second world war? Well on one of my visit I found a child...a little girl...she was looking for food...I gave her some and asked her where her parents are." He bite his lip as he glance towards the side. "Her mother died at her birth and her father died in a fishing accident, she didn't have anyone else so I took her in...I watch her grow up but it wasn't long before the war start and I needed to leave for...you know...I ordered my people to protect Singapore with their life and never give her up. When I found out that they gave her up to Japan I immediately rush there only to find out that the little girl I've rise is dead...she died trying to protect her country..."

"Angleterre ...you should know that humans won't live as long as us..." French said softly as he gently rest his hand on England's shoulder.

"I know! I know...but...I love her...she was like a daughter to me...she was so sweet and polite...I-I I should have been there to keep her safe or bring her with me! I should have...she was so young...she had so much to live for...I tried to summon her but it didn't work...I just want to see her again...and apologise for not being there to protect her..." He cover his face while trying to fight back his tears. "She look and sound so much like her...that I...I just can't..."

Regina wiggle out of China's arms and walk towards England. "Are you alright, England?" She ask softly, she hesitate for awhile before hugging him gently. "It'll be alright, I'm sure she forgives you." She smile up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you." He said softly as he pick her up and hug her closely.

"Soooooo...what are you doing at with Oliver? Did he kidnap you?" America ask as he move closer to Regina. She shrug her shoulders. "Oliver said a spell is done on me and it feels familiar to him." "Sounds like England messed up his spell." Russia said. "So...you're..." England whispered to himself as he hug Regina closer.

Regina tilt her head as she stare at the seemingly empty chair. "Hello? I'm Regina, who are you?" She asked, making everyone stare at her like she's crazy. "Err...dude...who are you talking to?" America asked nervously, hoping she's not seeing ghost. "That guy that looks like you, he's carrying a bear and you never introduce him." "You can see me?" Canada said softly. Regina nods her head. "Yes, what's your name?" "I'm Canada and this is Kumajiro." He said while smiling. "Hello, Canada. Now err...why is there a green flying bunny?" She asked. England look down at her in surprise. "You can see Flying Mint Bunny?" "Apparently?" "That's wonderful! I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends!" He said as he carry her out of the room. "Angleterre, don't corrupt her mind." France said as he chase after them.


	4. Chapter 4

"He took her!" Oliver scream in anger as he stand at the doorway of his room that's now missing the only female in their house. He was on his was to the kitchen when he heard someone yelling and came running but sadly not fast enough. "What's with all the noise?" Al asked as he walk towards Oliver, he immediately stop when Oliver turn around and he saw 2 pink rings in his eyes. "Someone took my Poppet. Allen, my dear Allen would you get Matt and Francois for me?" He asked sweetly. Al nod his head nervously before running to the living room to get backup, he's going to need all the help he can get when Oliver is like this. "Don't worry my sweet Poppet. Papa will save you." He whisper as another pink ring appear in his eyes.

You don't want to know what Oliver did so let's skip to Regina and the 1P. 

Regina enjoys spending time and relaxing with the quiet Canada and his Kumajiro, Canada is grateful at least one person can see him and doesn't mistake him for America. 

She likes to joke around with France and she enjoys it when he brings her along to spend time with Prussia and Spain, they are funny once you get used to them. 

England introduced her to all his magical friends but she truthfully don't remember all their names, she also help England in the kitchen which everyone is grateful as with her help she's able to make England's cooking taste better even though it looks a little weird. He has been happier ever since Regina starts staying with them and he has been spending as much time with her as he can.

America likes kidnapping her, a lot. He thinks it's fun to piss off the other countries when he appear out of no where and carry her away, and he's also glad to have someone who'll watch horror shows and play horror games with him. Regina is a little annoyed that she's being carried around by America like a little kid and she hates it when he plays a show or games with jump scares but she is glad that he's willing to get her cool and comfortable t-shirts, hoodies and long pants when she asked for them.

Russia is a little unsure what to think of her at first seeing as she doesn't fear him and actually thinking he's cute but he got used to her and would make small talk with her when she's not with the other countries. 

China...she kinda like and dislike him, she loves his cooking, it's delicious and he's more than willing to teach her, and while she isn't as intended in China's history as she is with England's but he's more willing to talk about his past. What she really really hate is that he keeps trying to dress her up in cute outfits and has a habit of taking pictures, while she doesn't mind some of the clothes he force her in but she hates the rest of the clothes, he also insisted that she learn Chinese every day when he found out her Chinese isn't very good. In fact she's being forced to study right now.

"Nuuuuuu I don't wanna study anymore!" She pout as she drop her pen and lay her head on her arms. "Come on, Shu Jun. It has only been a week and you've been doing very well!" China has been calling her by her Chinese name ever since she told him and refused to call her by her English name, claiming that it's because she's so used to using English that her Chinese suffered. 

"Regina! What did I say about wearing your shoes indoors? Just because you hide it doesn't mean I won't find it." England enter the study room while frowning and holding on Regina's sandals. Regina frown, she doesn't like wearing shoes indoors, it's a habit of her as she's rise to walk around barefooted in the house, and she knows England is trying to get her to wear covered shoes, she hate covered shoes. "But I don't wanna..." She pout as England ignore her and help her put on her sandals. "I'm also here to talk to you, China."

"What is it? Can't it wait until we finish our lesson?" China frown as he stood up. England shake his head. "We were called to an important meeting at Denmark's place, he said we need to be there by tomorrow." China frown. "What about Shu Jun? We can't leave her alone." "She'll be coming with us." England said as he pick Regina up. "I've already pack my things so I'll help her while you pack yours." He said before carrying her own of the study room and towards her bedroom. Regina wrap her arms around England and hold Brownie against his back, making Brownie look like England's backpack. 

"I can walk on my own you know." Regina said, she was really annoyed at first because of her size everyone is always carrying her around but she got used to it after a few days. "Yes but it's faster this way." England replied, he secretly hope she won't grow any taller so he can keep carrying her, it makes him feel closer to her. "Hmm...can I pack the clothes America got me?" She asked as cling tighter onto England as he shift her so that he has one hand free to pack her clothes. "What about tha clothes I got you?" He asked, a little upset that she doesn't want to bring the clothes he got her. "I want to bring the pajamas you got me, they are comfortable and pretty." She said as she pat Brownie gently. England smile happily as he pack her pajamas, he has gotten them matching pajamas and while the sleeves and pants is a little too long for her and makes her look more like a child, she likes it a lot.

"Okay how about a book for bedtime?" He asked as he turn towards the bookshelf, England always read her to sleep, she said no at first because she isn't used to being read to before sleep but when she saw how upset England was she decided to give it a try and found that she loves it, England knows how to make stories make the stories come to life, hell sometimes he'll use magic to make the characters really come to life to act out the story. And sometimes, sometimes if she play her card right she's able to get England to tell her stories about his past kings and queens, she loves to hear things about England's royal family, especially things that no one else would know, she found it funny that he would run around the palace with Queen Victoria after she was crowned.

"Can you tell me more about your pirate days?" She asked hopefully, England rarely tell her his pirating days at bedtime because he said it gets her too excited to sleep but he always like telling it to her when Spain is around. England smile softly down at Regina and gently kiss her forehead. "Maybe." He said as he pick up a book on England's old fairy tales. "Is there anything else you want to bring?" He asked as he place the book into the bag. She shake her head. "Nope." Usually she'll ask to bring her video games but the countries know how to keep her busy and entertained so she's sure she doesn't need them. "Already then let's go, we'll be taking America's plane." He said as he carry her out for the house. 

"Dude! What took you so long?" America asked as he jog towards them. "The others are already on their way to the airport! Hurry it up old man!" "Shut up you git! Just get the car started!" England roll his eyes as he walk past him and open the back seat to seat Regina down before sitting next to her. "Don't worry I know a short cut!" America announced as he get into the driver seat. "Off we go!" He said happily as he drive off. Regina cling onto England and bury her face into his chest as he hug her closely as America speed down the streets, barely dodging the cars in their way, sometime he'll drive on the other side of the road just for the rush of dodging on coming traffic. "We're here!" America said happily as he park the car before hoping out. "Dude? Are you alright?" He asked a little worried when he look into the backseat only to see England and Regina clinging onto each other while shaking from their near death experience. "Huh? Are you guys okay?" He asked as he open the door. "Yo-you-you're bloody crazy!" England yelled at him as he rush out of the car and towards the plane while carrying Regina. America scratch the back of his head as he stare at him go with a confused look on his face. "What's up with him?"


	5. PLEASE READ

Hi everyone~ I would appreciate it if you can leave a review for each chapter and an overall on how it is so far. Also vote on who Regina should stay with in the comments~

Oliver: Of course they'll vote to have my baby girl return to me~

England: No way! Regina belongs with me! She's not going back to a killer cannibal like you!

Err...okay I'll just...go... *back away from the two arguing English men*


End file.
